


Of Coffee and a Star Labs Sweatshirt

by Magicaltally



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward, Coffee, Cute, Fluffy, Gender Neutral, Kinda, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Sweet, date, jitters, romantic, vibe, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into Cisco and spilling coffee on both of you the result is cute and awkward, but totally worth the coffee wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and a Star Labs Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> A short cute Cisco/Reader story!  
> I hope that you enjoy, and please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally

You were trying to balance four cups of coffee on one hand and two on the other.

First stop- Cisco’s workshop, as it was the closest to where you were.

When you turned the corner you bumped into someone and all of the coffee spilled on both of you.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You said, and when you looked up you saw Cisco soaked in coffee, thankfully you somehow were always late- even when getting coffee- so it wasn’t really hot.

You quickly got a napkin that was somehow still dry and tried to dry Cisco, but as soon as you saw what you were doing you froze, and soon started to mutter apologies, most of them not even making sense to you.

“Y/n, it’s okay,” he smiled, “this shirt needed a wash anyway.” But as soon as he said it he cringed, “Not that I walk around in dirty clothes, I wash them. Obviously.” He finished awkwardly.

You smiled, thankful that it wasn’t awkward just for you.

“Sorry,” you said, “I was actually just bringing it to you.”

“Mission accomplished.” He said, and you let out a small laugh.

“Oh, come on I think I have a Star Labs sweatshirt in the workshop that I can give you.”

You wanted to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, but before you managed he was already in the workshop so you quickly followed him.

“Thanks,” you said when he gave you the sweatshirt.

“No problem.” He smiled.

He seemed to do that a lot. 

Smiling looked good on him.

You didn’t even notice that he’d started talking, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you want me to show you something cool.” He repeated.

“Sure.” You answered, more time with your long time crush- not that you would tell him that. Just what you needed, rejection.

After a long explenation on how a new gun that he was working on worked there was an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

As you were turning to leave he grabbed your arm and you turned around to look at him, hoping that the blush that you could feel on your face wasn’t too noticable.

After standing like that, just looking at each other for a few moments he let out a caugh and let go of you, and you tried to not frown at the lost contact.

“Because we kinda ran into each other and the coffee spilled, would you like to go to Jitters? Doesn’t have to be now, could be like, tonight?” He got his hand up to put a piece of hair behind his ear, and you were tempted to do it yourself.

“I’d like that.” You said smiling.

He let out a relieved laugh, “Great!” He said, again with that mesmerising, beautiful smile of his.

“Great!” You repeated and smiled back.

He could surely see your blush now.


End file.
